


Pink Menace

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Milking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Super Buu absorbed Gohan he went after Goku. The saiyan’s son’s power was great and when added to his own he planned a swift victory. Upon seeing the male a new desire entered the pink monster’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

After Super Buu absorbed Gohan he went after Goku. The saiyan’s son’s power was great and when added to his own he planned a swift victory. Upon seeing the male a new desire entered the pink monster’s mind.

Faster than Goku could react Buu used his special powers firing the pink beam from the long tentacle on his head he hit Goku before the saiyan could react. “Turn to candy!!” Goku froze wide eyed thinking he was done for, but instead he shivered. He looked down and saw how his clothing had been turned into whip cream the cold sugary substance coated his body, but Goku’s shocked reaction gave Buu all the time he needed.

Buu removed some pink goo from his body and used it to bind Goku’s hands behind his back. The goop drained his key making breaking free less than impossible. “Don’t you look delicious Goku.” Buu spoke licking his lips. “Buu you bastard what have you done?”

“It’s obvious isn’t it I’ve captured you and plan to play with you.” Buu said he grabbed Goku’s leg and began licking the cream off his body. Goku moaned despite the situation as his body was licked. It was an odd feeling to have your clothing literally licked off you. Buu ran his tongue over his feet up his legs and made sure to not only lap up the cream but suck on spots that seemed to be sensitive spots to the male. “Buu stop this!!” Goku snapped as Buu licked closer and closer to his growing arousal.

Buu glared, his giant tentacle rose up and jammed into Goku’s mouth. The tentacle made a good gag, and Buu took it a step further and fucked Goku’s mouth with the pink appendage. Goku bit down on it but it did no good. The pink monster only laughed at his efforts. He made his mouth open wide and he latched onto Goku’s balls sucking the whole sack in his mouth not only did he taste the cream but the man’s masculine taste it was an interesting flavor. ‘Better than candy!’ Buu thought and he sucked harder making Goku moan around the pink appendage fucking his mouth.

The moans excited Buu so he wanted him to make more. Buu’s clothing got absorbed into his body and 2 pink tentacles came from his shoulders, the tips opened up to reveal tiny mouths. The two tentacles latched onto Goku’s cream covered nipples and sucked on them, the vicious sucking making his nipples harden. Goku arched his back moaning in pleasure.

Buu created another extension of his body this one was like a long tube the tube incased Goku’s penis perfectly first it sucked up all the cream off his dick then it began sucking on Goku’s aching arousal hard. The effects were different from any oral service Goku had ever felt.

While the tube appendage sucked his cock long hard sucks to the full length, a pink mini tentacle slid up to the head. It pierced Goku’s dick and filled his piss hole. The thing filled his cock pipe fully and began to wiggle inside it.

Goku was crying now the pleasure and pain burned inside him and there was nothing he could do to end this. Buu seemed far from done. He trailed his tongue over Goku’s hairless crotch seems that outside of their beast form Saiyan’s were completely hairless aside from their tails.

Buu licked up the cream and moved up over Goku’s muscled abs lapping up the sweet treat. He looked at Goku’s face and chuckled. “What’s the matter Goku wanna cum?” Buu spoke with a chuckle and Goku whined around the thick appendage in his mouth. “Or maybe you’re hungry? How about a taste of my cum!” Buu said more as a statement then a question the appendage in Goku’s mouth changed and before Goku knew it the monster’s seed was flooding his mouth and filling his stomach.

The seed was thick and bitter and Goku was forced to swallow every last drop before the appendage came out of his mouth and sprayed cum all over his face and hair. “That’s a good look for you Goku hahah…”

Goku glared at the pink monster but he was still unable to do much against him. The tentacle appendages increased their torture on Goku’s body making him moan loudly. Buu nodded his head loving the sound of the man’s moans.

Buu finished the clothing turned cream smacking his lips. “Hmm you need a little something for your new role.” He reached into his body and created a thick pink collar, the collar latched onto Goku’s neck tightly. “Perfect!”

Goku struggled but his struggles earned him a slap across the face, but it wasn’t Buu’s hand that slapped him it was his cock. Buu laughed and used his massive dick to slap Goku’s cum covered face. Goku whined but refused to beg. Buu switched to rubbing his huge pecker across Goku’s face making Goku moan from the musk.

The monster enjoyed feeling Goku’s warm breath on his cock but he was done playing games. He wanted Goku’s ass around his dick. He pulled the appendage back to himself and placed it a Goku’s hole. He pushed his hard dick into Goku’s unwilling entrance but Goku didn’t tear. The monsters cock liquefied and filled Goku’s tight ass.

Then Goku’s fears began to solidify one inch then two then three then four, then it increased in girth. The pink cock grew more five then six then seven then eight, the massive organ expanded again slowly forcing Goku’s ass to accept his cock. The rod grew more it grew to sixteen inches and as thick as a fist. Goku cried tears of pain mixed pleasure.

It hurt but his saiyan body enjoyed the pain, Buu’s torturous actions have caused Goku to cum 5 times so far but with the pink tentacle filling his pipe he is unable. “Beg me for it!” Buu said and started moving thrusting his huge cock in and out of Goku’s tight ass. Turns out that the saiyan battle experience was also true in the bedroom Goku’s body accepted Buu’s monster of a cock and squeezed it hungrily. No more pain was felt, only the burning need to cum.

Goku lost his mind. “Please let me cum!!!!” He screamed squeezing Buu for all he was worth. “Fuck yes take it all.” Buu came hard filling Goku up with his seed at the same time he removed the tentacle from his pipe and Goku came hard only for the tube like appendage over his cock to suck up all of his thick yummy seed. Buu drained Goku’s balls of cum and pumped his belly full of his own demon seed. Buu pulled away from the man with a satisfied sigh of delight. “I have a surprise for you Goku consider it a reward for being such a good fuck.” Buu opened up and Goku gasped as he saw his naked son spill out of the demon. The naked boy landed on his still bound father. “Everything I did came from your son’s perverted desires.”

“You lie!!” Goku hissed and Buu freed his hands knowing the collar he made had the same ki dampening effects. Goku held his naked son. “How can you still be in that form?” Goku asked wondering if this was all a trick. “It seems all I need is saiyan cum to keep this wonderful power so you two get to be my suppliers.”

Gohan and Goku were tied up by pink ropes pink containers over their cocks sucking up their saiyan cum and feeding it to Buu, as Buu used his power to feed both Saiyan male’s his dick. The two saiyan’s were fed Buu’s seed morning noon and night the seed helping their lusts increase. Buu loved his two pets he got so many ideas from Goku’s teenage son’s mind. Who would have guessed Gohan would have been such a perv, the pink menace got a new hobby milking saiyan cum.

End


End file.
